mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CKM-Soul
History: Soul was originally born as Vanessa Fulwing, along with her twin sister, Shira Fulwing. They both grew up relatively normal lives on a farmhouse. However, when their home was raided by the Order, they got recruited into its ranks as priestesses. They were both taught healing magic and were gven precious stone to represent them. Vanessa was an amethyst and Shira was a ruby. One day, they were sent with an army to take down the traitorous Leo Vermillion. Everyone in the army was slaughter, including Vanessa. Shira, who had run away from the fight, was the soul survivor. Vanessa had been killed with the others. However, after the carnage, Vanessa's body was recovered and used for the base of a new CKM. This new CKM was codenamed "Soul." However, before completion, Soul broke out of the facility and ran off with unknown intentions. She evetually found her twin sister, Vanessa, who had changed drastically since they last saw each other. However, with her scanners, Soul was able to detect who she was. Their meeting was seemingly fate, but had more likely been an arranged fate by an otherworldly hand. It didn't matter to Soul, as she stubbornly stayed together with Shira, even after learning of her new occupation. Soul often assisted Shira on her missions. However, sometimes things don't go as planned. On one mission, a man named David stole Shira's kill, resulting in them taking David to meet Charon himself. Soul also learned that David was a CKM like herself the moment she saw him. This made her much more relaxed with him, not closing away from him. She didn't get much time to learn much about him though since he left. The mext mission to go wrong happened when another man named Sun distracted Soul, resulting in Shira and Soul's capture. They were saved though by the man, who Shira almost shot, but was stopped by Soul. They took him back to headquarters to meet Charon as well. Soul wasn't that interested in Sun at the time, since they didn't really share anything in common. However, she would end up seeing him around more than David, since he decided to stick around. While eating in the bar in Vilhind, Soul and her sister were approached by a girl named Newla. This girl attacked them as a fight ensued. However, Charon stepped in and quickly ended the fight. Soul returned to the hotel with Shira and waited on news of Charon's talk with Newla. After the talk was finished, Soul was attacked once again. Luckily, she sent Newla into the far wall. Charon then came in with a different course for Newla to follow. However, Newla had long since lost her mind and Soul was the only one that was able to get through to her by sharing the same love for her creator that Newla had for her own. After a heart-felt interaction, Soul offered to be Newla's new master, but was rejected. She then gave Newla her amethyst and a kiss on the cheek before she left. Newla would later seek her out and apologize for the attack. Soul was resting in her room at the CKM headquarters when the alarms when off. She rushed to ULTRA, only to find her squaring off against a man named Hecate. Jumping to conclusions, she charged into battle to protect ULTRA. The very one-sided fight ended in Soul getting destroyed to the point of needing to be completely rebuilt. Her mostly human body was now mostly machine. While being rebuilt, she learned that Hecate was merely using ULTRA to sharpen his weapons as she was the only one that could withstand his attacks. This was no comfort to Soul as Hecate was still swinging at ULTRA at the time of the battle. She then wanted to leave the CKM Project with ULTRA to live elsewhere. Category:Characters